Orbital Dragon Drop Shock Troopers
by riratim
Summary: A crossover of Halo3 ODST and AD:JL


**Disclaimer: I don't own any content in this. Not American Dragon: Jake long or Halo 3 ODST except for the plot I have written down here. Maby not the new Mombassa part but whatever. And I'm pretty sure I own the character Chase.**

**AD:JL HALO 3 ODST XOVER**

_**Scene: in central park as the hunts clan again attemps to hunt unicorns.**_

"**Huntsgirl, tonight we will capture a unicorn, and the American Dragon will do nothing to stop us" said the huntsman.**

"**I wouldn't be so confident if I were you dude!" shouted Jake in his usual cocky voice.**

_**Meanwhile on a U.N.S.C. ship in slip space.**_

"**Hey Chase! Get suited up, we drop in 10." Yelled Rook. (I gave him the name Rook 'cuz I didn't want to make up a name for the Rookie.)**

"**Okay, okay! Lighten up for gods sake!" Chase replied haughtily as he picked up his helmet and set the visor to polarized.**

"**Ryan, you coming on this mission?" they said in unision to a seemingly unaware fully armored ODST.**

"**Nah, I think I'll just stay here and monitor the mission." He said sitting down at a terminal.**

"**Suit yourself." they said as they hopped into the drop pods. But there was a fatal mistake. They accidently launched the pods while still in slipspace. This caused a temperal loup as the steel alloys in the drop pods were affected by the extreme radiation of slipspace.**

_**Back in central park.**_

"**Whoa Gramps what is that?" said Jake as he looked up at three balls of fire came towards them.**

"**I- I don't know young one." said grandpa just as stunned as Jake.**

**The two drop pods hit the ground creating a large crater. The two ODST's climbed out assault rifles raised.**

"**All clear." Rook said.**

"**All clear." said Chase as he followed suit.**

"**Holy friggin' crap!" said Jake looking at the armed and armored marines.**

"**Umm… Chase?" said Rook noticing the long slender dragons.**

"**Dude, wha- Oh my god! What is that?" Rook said as he too noticed the dragons.**

"**I- I think they're dragons." Chase said still lost for words.**

"**Dude, who are you guys? Some kinda astronauts?" Jake questioned still confused.**

**The two ODST's looked over just also noticing the two people with staves as they teleported away.**

"**Dude what do we do?" whispered Chase to Rook.**

"**Ummm… Well first find out who these **_**things**_** are."**

"**Umm we can here you!" shouted Jake felling insulted.**

"**Calm young one. Let us meet these two men before we decide to judge them." Lao Shi said in his wise voice.**

"**You guys telling us where and.." said Chase just noticing the outdated street lights "when we are."**

"**Dude your in New York City in 2009." said Jake confused at the question.**

"**WHAT!!!" Rook shouted, surprised "We're like 500 years in the past!!!"**

"**You guys from the future?" said Jake in the same tone Rook had spoken in "That's weird. Even for my standards."**

"**Yeah speaking of which you two are dragons…" Chase said in his "point out the obvious" voice.**

"**Oh… Sorry." said Jake as they dragoned down.**

"**Yeah, I'm gonna ignore that and get strait to the point. You guys got anyway we could get back to our time?" Chased asked hopefully.**

" **Let us go back to my shop and we will see what we can do, as you two obviously are used to unordinary things." Lao Shi said as he walked towards the two marines.**

_**At Canal Steet Electronics.**_

"**Whoa, old man you got some seriously awesome stuff." Chase commented as he noticed the bottles of potions and other magical items.**

"**Heres that hourglass charm you wanted gramps." Fu said walking in then noticing the ODST's he faked a "woof."**

"**Either I'm dreaming, or that fall took out my brain." commented Rook looking at the Shar Pei.**

"**Yeah we'll go with that…" all three magical creatures said at once.**

"**O.K. back to the point. It'll work but," Fu said.**

"**But what!!!" they all shouted.**

"**We'll need to combine it with a one a those hunts sticks teleporting ability" he said.**

"**Umm… what is a hunts stick and how do we get one?" Rook inquired.**

"**Those ninja's you saw earlier. We need one of their staves." Jake said looking disheartened.**

"**Well, they don't call us 'Hell-Jumpers' for nothing." Rook said remembering his previous experiences in New Mombassa.**

**Author's notes: It's short, makes no sense, and has big words. Just my style. My second fic. I know it's overused but I'm gonna try an "Author to character chat"**

**Author: Wow that…**

**Chase: What? It made sense to me.**

**Author: I know but I fell like theres something wrong…**

**Jake: What do you mean?**

**Author: I'm sure I'll get over it when I kill one of you off.**

**All:WHAT!?!**

**Author: Just kidding, although the HuntsMaster might get shot in the face…**


End file.
